


Suficiente

by justK



Series: KARD oneshots [2]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, para su deleite, porque este ship necesita amor, solo por que si, sowoo, todos son gay, un poco de bseph
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: A Somin le gusta Jiwoo, pero Jiwoo parece inalcanzable...





	Suficiente

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también es está en ingles, por si gustan. Espero les agrade, es un pequeño shot :)

Somin levantó la vista de lo que Matthew le estaba enseñando en el celular en cuanto sintió la presencia de Jiwoo en salón de práctica. Vestía unos lindos shorts negros con un una blusa oversized blanca y unos botines, su cabello caído naturalmente sobre sus hombros. Llevaba en las manos un par de cafés y una bolsa y detrás de ella Taehyung llevaba lo mismo.

“What's up, fam!” Matthew saludó inmediatamente.

“Les trajimos café,” informó Taehyung extendiéndole a Matthew el suyo.

Somin observó como Jiwoo miraba a Taehyung y cuando éste le extendió el café a Matthew, Jiwoo bajó la mirada al café en sus manos y pareció volver en sí. Se acercó lentamente a Somin y con su característica voz profunda le habló.

“Este es para ti.”

“Gracias Jiwoo-yah,” Somin sonrió como solo podía sonreírle a Jiwoo recibiendo solo un asentimiento por su parte.

Jiwoo solía ser una persona reservada, de aquellas que prefieren escuchar más que hablar, muy seria, sí, pero también demasiado dulce. Su carita irradiaba ternura cuando quería, sus mejillas y pequeña boca le daban el aspecto de una muñeca, sobre todo cuando abría sus ojos cuan grandes eran; aunque la mayoría del tiempo tenía una expresión de maldita en el rostro.

Ella era chica cool, estando alrededor de los chicos se podía notar la confianza que tenía, a pesar de la manera de ser de las personas en Corea, ella podía congeniar con Matthew muy bien, no importándole sus diferentes maneras y el skinship demás que solía mostrar. Sí, ella era aligerada estando con chicos. Pero cuando se trataba de Somin, no sabía cómo actuar.

Jiwoo regresó junto a Taehyung dejando a Somin sosteniendo el café en sus manos con una sonrisa desvanecida, porque sentía que Jiwoo la había despreciado al alejarse. Matthew se acercó y agitó una mano por enfrente de su rostro.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó.

Somin sacudió la cabeza y asintió llevando el café a sus labios. Caminó al otro extremo del salón y se sentó con la espalda recargada en la pared, Matthew la siguió sentándose a su lado, reflejado la manera en la que Taehyung y Jiwoo estaban sentados al otro lado del lugar. Al haber llegado temprano, aún tenían tiempo de disfrutar del café y platicar unos minutos.

“¿Crees que a Jiwoo le gusta Tae oppa?” Somin preguntó con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el piso.

Matthew volvió la cabeza hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, después la posó en los susodichos frente a ellos. Estaban viendo algo en el celular y riendo, bromeando, Jiwoo golpeaba el brazo de Taehyung juguetonamente de cuando en cuando y él sonreía.

“No lo creo,” dijo finalmente. “No sé si lo has notado, pero son raros,” Somin rio levemente con desgano. “En un buen sentido, pero ellos se entienden muy bien, son muy parecidos, reservados y tranquilos, por eso tienen un vínculo diferente y especial. He conocido a Tae por cinco años, es mi mejor amigo y nunca lo he juzgado, pero al principio no lo comprendía como ahora. Jiwoo lo comprende perfectamente, pienso que está agradecido de haberla conocido. Definitivamente la quiere, pero no de esa manera, más como mejor amiga o hermana. ¿Comprendes?”

Sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencer a alguien mientras hablaba, lo que forzó a Somin a mirarlo. Matthew tenía la vista posada en sus compañeros, pero cuando Somin se dignó a seguir la línea de su mirada pudo apreciar que miraba a Taehyung más específicamente. Comprendió entonces que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que Taehyung no sentía nada por Jiwoo y por la manera en la que lo dijo, hasta Somin se convenció.

“Comprendo” ella respondió y después de decidir entre preguntarle lo que ya había deducido o mantenerse callada, se decantó por la primera. “Entonces... ¿te gusta Tae oppa?”

Había tenido la precaución de hablar bajo, solo para que Matthew lo escuchara. Inmediatamente el apartó la mirada de Taehyung para ver a Somin escandalizado y de alguna manera eso le dijo a Somin todo.

“Está bien, no diré nada y obviamente no te voy a juzgar, oppa,” le sonrió tiernamente y Matthew se relajó.

“Gracias, Sominnie,” recargó los codos en sus rodillas y suspiró pesadamente. “Sí, me gusta. Mucho.”

Somin sonrió y palmeó su hombro cariñosamente comprendiendo exactamente lo que sentía.

“Ve por él,” le dijo antes de ponerse de pie para comenzar a practicar.

  
***

 

Jiwoo había salido con Taehyung a Dios sabrá donde, dejando a Somin sola en el apartamento. Se encontraba haciendo zapping en la televisión cubierta hasta la barbilla con la manta que Jiwoo había utilizado la noche anterior y había dejado doblada sobre el sillón, Somin la había agarrado porque tenía su olor impregnado.

Pensaba en por qué Jiwoo se comportaba diferente estando con ella. Parecía ser relajada, después de todo junto a cualquiera de los chicos se mostraba cómoda, parecía más atrevida. Y se dio cuenta que Jiwoo era más liberal con los hombres, con lo que era tradicionalmente correcto, hombres con mujeres. Se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de las preferencias de Jiwoo, pero pensó que ciertamente la maknae no contemplaba las mismas formas que ella.

Inhaló el aroma de la cobija una vez más antes de que la puerta se abriera mostrando a una Jiwoo un poco tambaleante.

“¿Dónde has estado, Jiwoo-yah?”

“Dando la vuelta con Tae oppa.”

Somin reparó entonces en que Jiwoo había tomado, no mucho pero si lo suficiente. La rubia caminó con dificultad al sillón y se dejó caer, se recostó a lo largo de este y posó su cabeza en el regazo de Somin.

“Eres tan cómoda” murmuró Jiwoo antes de caer dormida.

Somin estaba sorprendida, Jiwoo no era mucho de mostrar cariño, por lo tanto no le gustaba tener contacto físico con las personas, pero había llegado buscando a Somin para acurrucarse en sus piernas. Se encontró a sí misma sonriendo mientras pasaba una mano por los suaves cabellos de su compañera.

Le exasperaba su manera de ser tan reservada, le hacía parecer imposible el acercarse a ella, pero esta vez no le pareció tan imposible.

  
***

 

Jiwoo y Matthew estaban bailando una pequeña pieza que habían hecho por diversión mientras ella y Taehyung se encontraban cansados y ligeramente sudorosos en el piso.

A Somin le gustaba la manera en la que Jiwoo ataba su cabello en un moño despreocupado y lo hacía bailar al tiempo que movía la cabeza. Le gustaba la manera en la que sonreía porque se estaba divirtiendo. Le gustaba su estilo de baile. Le gustaban sus movimientos femeninos aunque un tanto rudos en algunos aspectos.

“Oppa!” Jiwoo exclamó cuando chocaron por accidente y lo reprendió con un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Para ese entonces el baile había quedado olvidado y solo hacían tonterías juntos. Matthew hacía twerking en dirección a Jiwoo para molestarla y ella trataba de hacerlo a un lado mientras reía.

Le gustaba su risa, porque le demostraba que la verdadera Jiwoo iba más allá de lo que quería mostrar.

Le gustaba ella, aunque Jiwoo se rehusara a permitir que Somin se acercara.

  
***

 

Se encontraban sentadas en la sala viendo una película romántica a petición de Somin, porque sabía que Jiwoo tenía un punto suave, aunque se esforzara por demostrar lo contrario. Había sido una técnica para lograr conocerla mejor, ya que su compañera de grupo al parecer no hablaría ni daría a conocer nada sobre sí misma voluntariamente, Somin había decidido llegar por otros medios. Y justo ahora podía ver la mirada cálida de Jiwoo y cuanto disfrutaba de la película, había descubierto que era romántica y tenía una pista más para acercarse a ella.

De repente un pensamiento la asaltó. Somin se esforzaba en acercarse a Jiwoo porque le gustaba, pero ¿qué tal si Jiwoo no se lo permitía porque le disgustaba?

“Jiwoo,” habló en voz baja llamando su atención. “¿No te agrado?”

Jiwoo frunció el ceño ante la pregunta tan aleatoria, pero pareció meditarla.

“Claro que me agradas,” respondió. “Eres mi amiga y mi compañera de grupo, eres linda y cariñosa. Sí, me agradas.”

Somin trató de ocultar la gran sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, no quería parecer una loca. Pero no podía ocular que le gustaba la respuesta.

“¿Por qué preguntas?” Jiwoo añadió.

“Porque eres tan seria y distante que pensé que no te agradaba,” explicó.

“Oh, lo siento,” se disculpó. “Es solo... siempre he sido así con todos, nunca he tenido muchos amigos, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor intento porque sé que ustedes son una nueva aventura y mi nueva familia. Lamento si te hice sentir mal.”

Somin inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, apreciando la manera en la que Jiwoo por primera vez le daba a entender el porqué de su manera de ser y sin darse cuenta cayó más en sus redes, aún si Jiwoo no había hecho nada intencionalmente.

  
***

 

“Pruébate este,” le sugirió y Jiwoo gruñó desde el interior del probador haciendo a Somin reír.

“¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme usar cosas tan atrevidas?” A pesar de su queja, tomó el vestido rojo entre sus manos.

“Porque debes lucirte, yo sé que te gusta otro tipo de ropa pero puedes usar esto perfectamente bien.”

Somin esperó a que Jiwoo se probará el vestido. Sabía que no era su estilo del todo, pero moría por verla en él. Jiwoo era más de cosas oversized, podía usar shorts y tops pero muy pocas veces, y aún así se las arreglaba para ser sexy.

“¿Ya casi terminan?” Preguntó Matthew saliendo de la nada repentinamente. Somin saltó en su lugar y soltó la blusa que estaba mirando.

“¡Me asustaste!” Lo golpeó en el pecho. “Ya casi. Jiwoo se está probando un vestido.”

“Dile que se apureee,” Taehyung dijo como un niño pequeño cansado y queriendo irse.

Habían decidido ir todos a pesar de que Matthew y Taehyung sabían que las chicas tardarían horas. Y ahora ahí estaban de pie en la tienda cargando al menos veinte bolsas, de las cuales solo un par eran de ellos.

“¡Listo!” Escucharon a Jiwoo y vieron que posteriormente abría la cortina.

Usaba un vestido rojo de mangas largas pegado al cuerpo, tenía un corte bajo en la clavícula y un par de franjas que dejaban al descubierto un poco de piel de su abdomen y cintura. Somin pudo ver cómo hasta la expresión en la cara de los chicos cambiaba. Suerte que Matthew y Taehyung estaban locos por el uno por el otro.

“¡Te ves hermosa!” Exclamó cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

“¿En serio lo crees?” Jiwoo preguntó claramente insegura. “Normalmente no uso estas cosas, siento que no me queda.”

“No digas tonterías, Jiwoo-yah,” dijo Somin pasando una mano por la tela del vestido. “Te ves perfecta.”

Y puede que sus ojos la engañaran, pero casi pudo jurar que la vio sonrojarse.

  
***

 

Matthew le había dicho después de que Jiwoo entrara de nuevo al probador que se arriesgara y le dijera cómo se sentía.

“Si claro, como tú con Tae oppa,” dijo haciendo referencia a que él tampoco había hecho nada por acercarse al que lo volvía loco.

“Hey,” reprochó. “Hago lo que puedo, al menos creo que ya se ha dado cuenta. Puedo decirle cualquier día.”

Somin bajó la cabeza y no dijo más.

Los días pasaban casi monótonos y Somin comenzaba a exasperarse. Cierto era que Jiwoo se acercaba más a ella, pero aún no lograba ver nada por su parte. Se preguntaba cómo demonios le había hecho Matthew para que Taehyung se diera cuenta.

Las cosas entre ambas iban mejor. Se sentaban más seguido a ver películas juntas y Jiwoo daba su opinión o elegía de cuando en cuando cuál ver. Hacían juntas de desayunar y salían más seguido. Somin ahora sabía que a Jiwoo le gustaba la ropa oversized porque la habían hecho sentirse insegura y que se llevaba mejor con los chicos porque había tenido amigos varones toda la vida. Sabía que le gustaban los perfumes dulces, reflejando la personalidad escondida en su interior. Habían llegado a dormir juntas en la habitación de Jiwoo después de haber bebido entre ellas hasta muy tarde. Pero aún parecía distante.

Sabía que quería a Jiwoo, casi podía sentir que la necesitaba, pero Jiwoo no la necesitaba a ella, no parecía verla de la misma manera que Somin la veía a ella. Somin parecía no poder robar su corazón del mismo modo que Jiwoo había robado el suyo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Aún no podía tenerla, pero la quería en su vida.

No fue hasta que una noche regresó al salón de práctica porque había olvidado su cargador, que vio como Matthew acorralaba a Taehyung en un rincón. Inmediatamente Somin se había echado para atrás aprovechando que ellos no habían notado su presencia, pero había asomado la cabeza porque su curiosidad la mataba.

“Me gustas, Taehyung,” escuchó a Matthew decir.

“¿Y por eso te has comportado como un idiota?” Escuchó después a Taehyung exclamar y vio cómo trataba de abrirse paso, pero el cuerpo de Matthew se lo impedía.

“Me frustré, ¿si? Lo lamento.”

“¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?” Taehyung continuó haciendo drama, Somin sabía que estaba molesto por el tono de su voz. “Que te gusto y que estabas frustrado, pero ¿por qué? ¡Dime! No te comprendo-”

Somin abrió los ojos cuando vio como los Matthew callaba a Taehyung con un inesperado beso.

Decidió que era tiempo. Jiwoo no se daría cuenta, o tal vez lo haría, y ciertamente no haría nada al respecto si no lo hacía ella primero. Ella era un curioso caso. Normalmente las chicas se llevaban más entre chicas y les daba pena el contacto con un hombre. Pero para Jiwoo era al revés, ella había tenido amigos hombres y se sentía cómoda con ellos, pero no había enfrentado lo que ahora estaba enfrentando con Somin. Somin dedujo entonces que Jiwoo era igual que ella, porque con ella actuaba de la misma manera que cualquier otra chica hubiese actuado con un chico.

Corrió hasta llegar a su apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Probablemente se debía al repentino ataque de adrenalina que la había inundado después de ver cómo Matthew le confesaba a Taehyung que lo quería.

Jiwoo se encontraba haciendo algo en la cocina de espaldas a ella. Tenía puesta su pequeña pijama y se movía al tiempo que tarareaba una canción.

Somin dejó caer su suéter al piso y se encaminó hasta ella.

“Somin?” Miró por encima de su hombro para corroborar que había llegado. “Estoy haciendo pizza, obvio ya está preparada, solo estoy poniéndole el pepperoni y esas cosas.”

Jiwoo continuaba absorta en su trabajo mientras Somin la miraba desde la barra. Se iba a atrever a hacer algo que anteriormente no habría hecho, y precisamente por aquella revuelta de hormonas, juró que nunca había visto a Jiwoo más hermosa.

“¿Quieres, verdad?” Preguntó mirándola.

“Te quiero a ti.”

Jiwoo abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando Somin caminó hasta ella y plantó un beso en sus labios.

La miró cuando se separó.

“Me gustas, Jiwoo,” pronunció las palabras que había querido decir por tanto tiempo.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Jiwoo incrédula, aún sin procesar absolutamente nada.

“Me gustas,” repitió sonriendo mientras esperaba su respuesta, solo que la que recibió no fue exactamente la que esperaba.

“¿Por qué?”

Somin rió.

“Porque eres linda y curiosa, eres dulce aún si no lo quieres admitir. Porque tienes una voz y energía increíbles. Porque eres diferente y nueva para mí. Eso me gusta.”

Jiwoo la miró con los ojos bien abiertos y Somin sintió ternura al ver que aquella expresión de muñeca se debía a ella.

“Bueno,” murmuró Somin. “Sería lindo que dijeras algo.”

“No sé qué decir,” respondió honestamente.

Somin reafirmó una mano sobre su cintura y Jiwoo se recargó en la barra aceptándose prisionera de Somin.

“Lo que sea sería lindo.”

Pero Jiwoo no dijo nada. En su lugar solo se acercó para depositar un dulce beso inocente en los labios de Somin y le sonrió.

Y de alguna manera, eso fue suficiente.


End file.
